y ¿me enamore?
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: SIgo sin entender como fue posible que me lograra enamorar de alguien como el, y como el logro cambiar y cambiarme tanto...pero sobre todo...como llegue a quererlo apesar de los problemas en los que me metio y las cosas que me hizo...B&E...y A
1. y ¿eso es amor?

_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, solo me entretengo y desahogo con sus personajes. _

_Aquel amor _

_**Prefacio**_

_Si el amor es la cosa que completa a todos, ¿por qué es tan confuso? ¿Por qué nos hace sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué nos engaña?....muy facil…porque en esos casos…_

_No es amor._

_Simple y sencillo, claro como el agua._

_Pero nadie quiere acpetar esa …se supone que esa es la verdad…¿no?...cada persona puede decir que sabe lo que es el amor, por que ya lo vivio, que para enamorarse de alguien hay que conocerlo, comprenderlo y tolerarlo completamente, pero, ¿quíen me garantisa eso?...nadie._

_Mis amigas, cada una especial en algo, cierto, pero siempre me confunden, por que, cada una cree saber lo que es el amor y quieren explicarmelo; lo que es sentir que tus mejillas se tiñan de rosa por un beso, lo que es sentir besar a esa persona especial, lo que es decirle te amo a esa persona y esucharlo tambien de los labios de esta, lo que son las cosas malas igual…Como el simple de echo de que al terminar ellas sufren inconteniblemente y lloran, tambien despues insultan con todo lo que pueden a ellos, por haberlas dejado y comienzan algunas de ellas con sus ondas emos, con las cuales no tengo ningun problema, hasta que comienan a lastimarse, entocnes es hay cuando yo ya no comprendo ¿ no dijeron amarse, y que el amor era eterno? ¿Entonces por que terminaron? ¿Por una estupides como sentirse olvidados o aburridos?...es ahí cuando reconcidero el echo de tener un novio una y otra ves…_

_Talvéz este equivocada, pero, si uno va a sufrir tanto en un noviazgo…¿Por qué tenerlo?_

…_¿es acaso tan importante?..._

_Simplemente yo no le veia sentido, y esperaba que nadie pudiera cambiar ese pensamiento…_

_Pero al parecer las cosas no pasan ocmo uno desean que pasen…_

_Aquel dia, en el que ese chico aparecio en mi salon de clases no pude haber me imaginado como cambiaria mi punto de vista sobre lo que significa el amor…_

_A mi, me gustaban demasiados chicos, pero, nunca llegaba a enamorarme de ellos, tambien tenia uno o dos pretendientes o por lo menos esa cantidad conocia yo._

_Pero, como se me iba a ocurrir, o tan siquiera pensar que, aquel chico, callado, serio y al parecer timido me cambiaria tanto, me pondria feliz, triste furiosa, y…pues tan mal, con una sola mirada._

_Aquel chico, cullo nombre hoy pronuncio y me lastima el pecho, ese chico es del cual yo puedo decir que ciertamente me enamore, podria no ser uno de los mas guapos, ni de los que mas habla, pero, no importaba, ese era el que yo queria para mi, a pesar de que me desesperara, a pesar de que me despecionara, a pesar de que me hisiera llorar, el era todo para mi, no eramos novios, el no sabia que le gustaba y todo estaba bien, pero, en el momento en el que no le correspondes a alguien descubres que te vulves mas sensible de lo que ya eras, comienzas a cambiar todo, tus gustos en todo…_

_Esta es mi historia…una triste…una graciosa, una romantica si se puede decir, pero sobre todo…una que demuestra como las amigas ayudan incondicionalmente y quienes estan contigo cuando mas los necesitas_


	2. y ¿te conoci?

_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertence, solo me divierto y desahogo con sus personajes._

_**Conociendolo**_

_¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en el que te vi por primera ves?, apesar de que me pareciste solo compañero de clases mas, me diste un poco de curiosidad, algo en tus ojos escondido, en esos ojos color miel y tu cobrizo cabello._

_Te vi irte y sentarte en tu puesto y quedarte alli solo, supuse que por el echo de ser un chico nuevo, no sabia como se sentia serlo pues, yo abia estudiado en ese Colegio toda mi vida._

_Pero te veias tan serio, sin las mas minimas ganas de hacer amigos, eso me asusto un poco._

_En las clases tambien estabas muy callado, preferia ignorarte, pues en ese entonces tenia otras cosas más en mi cabeza._

_-Bella, despierta…- me decia una de mis amigas de infancia, Rosalie, era presumida y todo lo que uno quisiera, pero si le hacian algo se las veian conmigo despues._

_Después que via a Rosalie comenze a recordar lo costoso y agotador que fue volvernos amigas, era y parecia casi imposible…_

_-Si, am, es que,…- sonrei ampliamente, el me miro, yo lo ignore, pues a pesar de que me daba curiosidad no queria decir que me gustase._

_Ya abia pasado casi 1 mes de clases y no hablaba con el, bueno nadie, solo lo abia visto con un chico un año mayor, James, y a mi, no se me hacia tan interesante y hasta me callo mal._

_En una de las clases, cuya materia para mi era la más facil (Ingles en cualquiera de sus ramas) me pediste ayuda._

_-Disculpa, Bella… ¿podrias ayudarme?- tu voz era melodiosa y segura aparentemente, suponinedo que era la unica que podia ayudarte lo hize._

_-bueno…Edward, ¿que es lo que no entiendes?- sentia como me observabas, asi que no subi la vista._

_-…nada…- lo dijiste tan sencillamente que me rei._

_-jaja… ¿nada de nada?- seguia riendome mietras me veias como a una bicho raro._

_-¿no esta mas que entendible que nada?- frunciste un poco el ceño., y sonreiste sarcasticamente._

_-¿Qué tu no te ries?- no me agreadaba la gente que no se reia, y aun siguen sin agradarme._

_-si, pero no entendi el chiste…- hiciste una pausa y me calle-…bueno, ¿me explicaras?-_

_-ah, si claro, bueno, aquí solo tienes que agregar ing a los verbos…- _

_Y asi hasta que acabamos todos los ejercicios de aquel estupido libro que ni siquiera estaba bien…_

_-muchas gracias, Bella, am… ¿podrias ayudarme cada ves que hagamos algun trabajo de este tipo?.-me senti casi forzada a decirle que si, como si una fuerza o fenomeno sobrenatural me hiziera asentir._

_En cada clase te quedabas callado y no hablabas con las demas chicas, que casi babeaban frente de ti. Cuando nos tocaba un ejercicio de ingles individual, pedia permiso a la profesora para que hiciera una escepeción con nosotros._

_Había momentos en los que todos miraban al profesor, consentrados o talves aburridos y con miedo a que los regañaran por no prestar atención a su nada interesante clase, que yo te observaba de reojo, y te encontrabas cabeseando casi durmiendo, con tus brazos recargados completamente sobre el banquillo y tu cabeza escondida entre ellos, te veias tan tranquilo y tan apacible._

_En el transcurso de ese mes comenzaste a hablar más, e incluso cuando yo estaba tratando de prestar atención tu me distraias, comenzabas a susurrar que el profesor estaba equivocado de lo que hacia, lo cual me mataba de risa, para que luego dijeras que no que siempre si estaba bien el resultado, y hacias que me riera aun más._

_Pero claro, existen personas que no creen que un chico y una chica sean amigos sin gustarse, por lo menos en ese entonces tu a mi no me gustabas, pero Paul comenzo a molestar, ni si quiera le hablaba casi pero en fin; empezo a decir que tu y yo eramos novios y cosas por el estilo, yo, como era de costumbre cuando me molestaban, lo callaba y le pegaba; era un poquito agresiva. Edward solo lo miraba, ponia los ojos en blanco y despues le daba un leve golpe en el brazo._

_Tambien sucedia que cuando estabamos trabajando a Edward se le ocurria molestarme con Paul, entonces yo me enojaba y me daba media vuelta._

_-Bella, porfavor…¿no me digas que te enojaste?...¿no sera por que en verdad te gusta Paul?...¿o si?- se comportaba muy odioso, yo le respondia con una sonrisa y…_

_-oh y tu te enamoraste profundamente de Tanya ¿no?- se ponia furioso despues de que le decia cosas asi, pero aun asi seguia molestandome._

_-¡YA!...¡Edward Cullen!-me quede pensando despues de darle un golpe- _

_-…eres mala…- me miraba de reojo y luego me sacaba la lengua…para especificar eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba conmigo, despues, era algo serio._

_-si lo soy, ahora por eso no te ayudare…-me cruzaba de brazos y me hacia la enojada…_

_-esta bien, te dejo de molestar, pero ayudame- y magicamente volvia a decirte que si, hasta ese entonces no abia comprendido que el tenias cierto poder sobre mi._

_-Muy bien, que bueno que se reconciliaron, deberian de dejar de pelear tanto al día…les hara mal a ustedes y asu relación amorosa…- Paul llego de la nada y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno._

_-pedaso de porqueria…vete de aquí si no quieres que te golpee…-susurre, Edward me miro y despues a Paul, luego le susurraste tambien algo al oido_

_-esta bien…-dijo Paul y se fue._

_-¿ves, Edward lo que ocacionas?- me miraste indignado extirando los brazos a los lados y tratando de decir algo_

_-yo no…aah…ahora resulta…- ultimamente eran demasiadas las peleas entre ambos, pero siempre terminabamos riendonos._

_Durante ese mes nos conocimos lo suficiente para decir que eramos amigos, yo sabia de tu familia y tul de la mia, todo era perfecto como estaba, sin sentimientos como amor, solo amistad, supongo que asi fueron como debieron de quedarse las cosas…pero…el destino_

_No lo quiso asi._


	3. y ¿me gustaste?

_Disclaimer: Twiligth no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto y desahogo con sus personajes._

_**y…¿me gustaste?**_

_**Luego de 5 meses todo se tornaba feo**_

_Simple y sencillamente las cosas entre Edward y yo comenzaban a verse grises._

_-¡YA!...¡TE JURO EDWARD CULLEN SI NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ TE MATO!- Edward comenzaba a juntarse con los mas "fresas" de nuestra generación y estaba dejando de ser aquel amigo mio al que tanto queria._

_-¡ah!...¿Bella te he dicho que eres una dramatica?- tenia el ceño fruncido._

_Estabamos en clases de musica, y Edward no habia llevado su guitarra y quizo quitarme la mia para practicar._

_-devuelveme mi guitarra – lo mire con mala cara, el sabia que era propensa a caidas y ese tipo de cosas, pero no sabia que habia estado entrenando judo para mejorar mi defensa._

_-Ya Bella, Edward, dejen de pelear, una pareja tan linda como ustedes no tiene por que estar peleando, ¿o si?- dijo con una gran sonrisa Kate, sabia que no podia decirle nada en contra o hacerle algo, era mas agresiva que yo._

_-por favor Bella, solo es un momento- puso una seductora sonrisa y no pude resistirme._

"_Gracias, Alice" pense, me estaba haciendo amiga de la hermanastra menor de Edward y era muy linda y todo pero, habia estado incistiendo con lo de Edward y yo cada ves que hiba a su casa, tanto que Edward lo noto._

_-esta bien, solo un rato- supire, cansada, me artaba que hisiera eso "mentira no me harta"… _

_Acabando la clase me regresaba junto con el._

_Tipico en ese tiempo._

_Yo hiba mirando a los chicos mas grandes que se encontraban en su receso._

_El solo los criticaba y decia que jamas se interesaria uno de ellos en una niña menor._

_-mira Edward…ese es el que me gusta-le dije sonriente._

_-¿Por qué no mejor buscas a alguien mas?...talves alguien del salon…- lo mire y el se quedo callado_

_-mm….¡no!...ya te lo dije Edward…a mi me gusta ese chico…- y lo volvi a señalar;el chico se dio cuenta y me sonrio, me puse roja como tomate._

_-yo solo digo, que alguien de tu edad te haria bien…- y me quito de la vista de aquel chico._

_-deja de querer controlar…-me cruze de bazos y segui caminando_

_-eres demasiado debil, por eso te controlan…- pare en seco, no podia creer que el habia dicho eso._

_-no lo soy…-aclare de un modo hostil mientras el se acercaba a mi –soy torpe y propensa a accidentes pero debil, tal ves antes; pero ahora ya no- me jalo del brazo alzando una ceja_

_Pude adivinar lo que penso con esa accion "¿A que no?"_

_Al no saber el que yo estaba en judo permanecio tomando mi brazo; pasaron 2 segundos antes de que pensara que ataque utilizaria, el mas sencillo para no lastimarlo; me gire y tome el cuello de su camisa con una mano y con la otra su hombro, hize un movimiento de pies y cabeza y en menos dfe 5 segundos, Edward estaba en el suelo._

_-no…no lo soy- y segui mi camino._

_El se quedo en el suelo, al parecer sorprendido._


End file.
